The Second
by JESUSLOVER19
Summary: The Nosse were both blessed and cursed with an alter self called a Second. Some Seconds are good some are evil. Alexandria Nosse's Second was unfortunately the later. After what she believes to be a horrible tragedy occurs, For years Alex isolates herself from the rest of Middle-Earth. But when she is caught by a certain Woodland king she just may find something worth fighting for
1. Chapter 1

_Blood. Blood. Everywhere I looked blood surrounded me. The blood of the ones I love, of my enemies, and of those I had yet to know._

"_How did this happen?" I cried as tears raced down my cheeks and fell to the ground. I heard a noise in the distance. I followed the sound of a familiar whimpering. _

_It led me down a stone corridor, into a dark room with only a small window providing a low light. In the corner of the room a young familiar looking girl looked up at me and the whimpering stopped. I walked towards her._

"_Hello" As I got closer to her she cowered from me. "Please don't! Please! Alex!" I wanted to ask her why she was afraid of me, but another voice entered the room. _

"_Alex isn't here!" It was a growled deep voice that chilled me to the bone. I turned around expecting to face a monster. But what I saw was very different. I saw myself. But instead my second had bizarre violet eyes. _

_My second charged at the little girl and brought up a sword and began to swing it right at her,,,_

A dream. That's all that was. A true dream I had every night after that terrible day. I can't remember anything after my second raising up the sword. I have always hoped and prayed that I didn't kill her, that somehow my cousin survived. Yet, even if she had survived I still became a murderer that night, the night I received my Second.

Before I go on, I should explain to you what a "Second" is.

I was born to a small half-elf half-man "Clan" of people called Nosse. The Nosse people were both blessed and cursed with an powerful alter self, called Second. The Second was given to most by their sixteenth birthday. It is almost like a shapeshifter, but when a Nosse is using their second they change in appearance of their eyes and hair. Some grow taller and some go almost completely transparent. Their skills in fighting, hunting, commanding, etc are made stronger. Some have even said that most Seconds have greater fighting skills than the elves. Most were good but some were evil. It all depended on the emotion of the person at the time of receiving their second.

Now this is where my story comes in and it's a quite dreadful one so hold on to your seats.

The moon was full the night before my sixteenth birthday. It was tradition for every Nosse to stay up till midnight so they could sooner receive their Second. I was waiting with my family and all the people had come to be with me. We had made huge fires and a large feast in celebration. We danced and laughed. I even ended up dancing with the boy that I had liked for a few years, Daniel. It was getting close to midnight and the anticipation was growing.

That's when tragedy struck me, I had went to look for my father because I wanted to do my last dance with him. I found him by a tree with another Nosse woman and they flirting with each other. I was absolutely furious, I stormed up to them. My father saw me coming and tried to calm me down. All I remember is going towards them. I don't remember anything after that. All I have is the dream that I have every night.

When I came two the day after I was in the middle of the forest. My clothes were tore and bloody. It was then I realized what I had done and it has haunted me for over 200 years. I didn't dare turn back to my homeland. For all I know I had killed everyone of them. Including my family, and that part hurts me the most.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked cautiously through the Mirkwood forest as I traveled to the North. I came to the forest to gather much needed supplies for the coming harsh winter in the Grey Mountains. The Grey Mountains had been my home for over 200 years. I would only come down into the forest when absolutely needed. I didn't know much about Mirkwood's people, however, I knew tales of the ice cold king. I did not want to confront him, especially with my out of control Second. I might not have cared for the king, but I did not want to kill him either or his people. Enough blood had been spilt on my hands.

I heard a snap to my left. I quickly began to run as fast as I could. My second hadn't appeared in two months since I had been attacked by a bear. But I did not want her to appear again. I suddenly felt contact with something on my legs and I stumbled onto the ground. I was lifted off the ground by a pair of arms. I did not struggle I just tried to breathe and calm myself down.

"You are called to come before King Thranduil Of Mirkwood on multiple accounts of trespassing. An elf in front of me said. He was obviously royal or noble in some way. He had quite more "self-esteem" than the other elves. He smirked and said something to another elf in a language I did not understand. The Nosse had their own language aside from full-breaded elves.

"Please. You do not understand. If you don't let me go something terrible may happen!" The other elves smirked at each other. One even spoke up, "Are you a lone woman threatening a group of highly-ranked elves? That's not very wise."

The blonde haired noble elf scolded him, "Haraen! Enough!" He looked back at me and then to the guards. "Take her to my Father."

Let's just say I was trying really hard to keep calm. _JUST BREATHE ALEX, JUST BREATHE. _

I had never ventured that far into Mirkwood, it was quite a beautiful place once the sun shown through the trees. We walked (They walked, I was pushed) a great distance before coming to a great stone bridge over a waterfall that led to two giant emerald green doors. The Elvenkings halls were very beautiful but I did not want to enter for I feared the worst for his people and this beautiful place they called home.

Nevertheless, they walked me inside and began to lead me up various bridges and stairways. I could feel my second getting closer. I kept suppressing her, but she kept getting stronger.

Finally, we came to a larger bridge and at the end of the bridge was a room that resembled a pavilion made of wood (more like made of actual trees) . There was a small staircase and platform. After that There was a twisted staircase, my eyes followed up to a very tall elf sitting on a throne which I assumed was obviously the king of Mirkwood.

His hair was long and silver and though I was reluctant to admit it to myself, I found him quite handsome. He was talking with another elf to his side when it was announced that they were bringing the "tresspasser". The king straightened in his throne and his eyes fixed hard on my own. When our eyes met I felt a feeling I had not felt since my sixteenth birthday, I felt peace, comfort, as if I belonged right there before him. My second was no where to be found, her words no longer entered my mind. I mentally wanted to slap myself, how could I feel such a way for someone I had never met.

I was brought to a stop right below his throne on the platform. He stared at me for a moment and I was unable to read his expression. However, soon he began to speak and the feeling of peace was short-lived.

" You have been seen in the dominion of my kingdom without permission to enter or leave on several occasions. Never before has my guard been able to catch you, and I wonder why now?"

I was in shock, I always had the feeling I was being followed when I came for supplies. My second usually sensed this and took over running. Thank GOD I never actually saw anyone, my second wouldn't have ran if I had, she could've killed them.

I didn't want to reveal my bloodline so I said, "Perhaps they have outsmarted me." He just looked at me coldly. "Please, you must let me leave, I do not wish to harm you or your people."

"Why have you trespassed on my land?"

"I was gathering supplies for the winter." I said and bowed my head. "Why does not your people gather supplies in their own land or are you a ranger?"

"I live in the grey mountains alone." He cocked his head sideways, "The grey mountains! Such a harsh environment for a small woman. Why do you not live among your own kind?"

He was now prying and I was getting angry. "I live alone because I live alone! Where I live and Why I live there is none of your business!"

"Do not dare speak to me in that manner! I AM KING OF THE GREENWOOD! Until you have learned how to respect me, you shall be held prisoner! Take her to the dungeon!"

I was boiling over with anger. I could feel my second begin to take over my mind. _No, please. Don't kill them! _There was nothing I could do my second took over within seconds. The last thing I saw was Thranduil's shocked expression and I went black.


	3. Chapter3

Hey, guys I'm sorry it's been so long. I didn't think people would actually like the story and life happened so I stopped writing it. I will try my very best to upload at least a chapter a week now. I should have more time because of the quarantine so... onto the story!

Btw. Thank you to Silvershadow79 for bringing my attention back to this story!! GOD bless.

My eyes opened but I couldn't see anything. Was I blind? It had wasn't unheard of that a Second had caused their person to go blind. However, after my senses began to come back to me I could feel the faint press of cloth against my eyes. Someone had blindfolded me. My hands and feet had also been tied!

I began to squirm to try and get out of whatever I was bound with.

"That's not going to help you."

I jumped.I was so focused on getting free I hadn't realized there was someone in the room with me.

"Who are you? Why am I tied up this way?"

"You are tied up that way because you tried to kill the king and his men. Or so that's what we heard."

"Oh...well, when you put it that way it makes sense." I rested my head back down on the ground. "You still haven't answered my question. Who are you?"

"My name is Balin. I am a dwarf of Erebor." The dwarf said almost joyfully.

"Well... If you wouldn't mind Balin I would really appreciate it if you could take off my blindfold."

He seemed hesitant.

"You can leave the bands on." I said. "I'd actually prefer it if you did." That was the truth Balin seemed kind I didn't want to harm him unintentionally.

A few seconds later I felt a pair of hands on my face pulling up the blindfold. After the blindfold was removed I saw that Balin was a little older than I had imagined. He was of course short. He only came to my midsection and his hair was white as snow with a long white beard growing out into two points.

"What is your name Miss?" Balin asked

"My name is Alexandria. But I would prefer to be called Alex." I stood up from the ground as best as I could. It was then I noticed that Balin and I were not alone. There was another dwarf in the corner of the room hiding in the shadows.

"Well Miss Al.."

"Who is that in the corner? Why do they hide?"

Balin looked to the figure. "That is Bofur. Another member of my company." Bofur shyly stepped out of the shadows.

"How many more people are in your company?" I asked.

"Well there was 15 of us. But there are only 13 of us here in the dungeon. One member left us at the border to go off on some lone quest and the other, well, we don't know what happened to him. He was a hobbit of the Shire. He must have gotten away somehow when the elven guards took us."

"What is a hobbit? And why are 13 dwarves traveling with one?" I had never heard of a creature called hobbit before.

"Hobbit are very small creatures with very big feet. Even smaller than us dwarves. They hardly ever leave the comforts of their underground home. Bilbo, the hobbit traveling with us, was hired as our burglar by Gandalf the Grey who was the member of our company that left us at the border."

I hadn't heard that name in a long time. Gandalf the Grey wizard used to make appearances at Haradwaith. Not many visitors were welcome, but Gandalf was an exception being a wizard and all. He would put on firework shows at some seasonal festivals. He wasn't there the night I got my second.

To break my thoughts I asked Balin, "What do you need a burglar for?"

Balin looked as if he was wondering if he should answer.

"Go ahead and tell her Balin. You've already told her everything else!"

The voice came from a different cell in the dungeon. It was filled with despair and desperation.

"One of your company?" I smirked.

"That is the Dwalin, my brother, another member of our company."

"He sounds delightful."

Bofur chuckled at this and it seemed to make him relax a bit. Balin just nodded his head.

"So, why do you need a burgular?"

"I don't think I should go that far into detail Miss. I just happened to realize you might be a spy for King Thranduil."

I laughed. "Ha! A spy! For King Thranduil!"

Bofur spoke up, "Well. It does make sense lass why else would they put you in the dungeon with a bunch of dwarves? Especially because you are an elf."

"I'm not like them."

"Then what are you?" asked Dwalin from the other cell. I could hear other voices besides Dwalin grunting and murmuring.

"What I am doesn't matter. I was locked in here because I tried to kill the King and his guards. I do if I was successful in killing any of his guard. Hopefully-"

"No.Fortunately you did not succeed." This voice came from outside of the cell bars.

It was a she-elf. The elf had fiery red hair and wore a stern and judgmental look on her face. The way she was dressed led me to presume she was part of the king's guard.

"May I ask what happened? I have no memory of it."

The she-elf looked surprised at first but then her face grew suspicious.

"You do not remember that you changed form and attacked the king! That is something that could hardly be forgotten!"

"I know that I attacked the king. I want to know how. You see I wasn't really aware of what I was doing."

"I do not believe you. You seemed fully aware when you nearly killed the King and half his guard!" Balin and Bofur were quiet as mice, taking in all of the conversation between us.

" The king would understand if only I could explain to him." I figured revealing my secret was probably the only way I was getting out of this. I didn't feel angry or threatened so I wouldn't be changing anytime soon.

I wish I could have been like the other Nosse. They could change into their forms whenever they wanted. It was only stronger when they felt happiness. My second was angry and could not be controlled.

"Now is your chance to explain. King Thranduil requests a secure audience with you immediately."

_Well.._. I thought._ This should be entertaining_.

Next thing I know there were at least 10 guards that appeared. Four of them came into the cell and grabbed me off the floor. They held me by my arms. They then began to lead me out of the cell. I looked to Balin and Bofur and smiled. They had shown me some bit of kindness. The least I could have done was acknowledge them.

The ropes around my legs made it hard to walk. But the guards showed no intention of stopping or helping me. They just kept walking, dragging me along with them.

It wasn't very long before we had reached the throne room.

As expected, King Thranduil sat high and proud on his thrown glaring daggers at me. However, this time one thing was different. There was not just one or two guards, no, the whole throne room was surrounded with them. They had their bows ready and some of the elves, who were closer to Thranduil, had their hands upon the hilts of their swords.

They are prepared to kill me. Thranduil **expects** to kill me.

Author note- It was kind of a boring chapter I know. But I promise that if it be the LORD's will I will have a moment between Thranduil and Alex in the next chapter and I will try to get that out by the end of middle of this week. GOD bless!


	4. Chapter4

_"Alexandria! Alexandria!" The woman cried aloud in desperation and fear for her child. _

_"Where are you Alexandria!" _

_A child came out of some berry bushes near the frantic woman. Her face covered in the juice of the red berries. _

_The woman knelt down nearly collapsing out of relief._

_"Oh Alexandria. Why have you not answered us!?" _

_The child began to cry. "Momma. I'm sorry Momma."_

_"Alexandria. You must promise to always come to me when I call. If I ever lost you. I would be heartbroken and could not go on. Promise me Alexandria."_

_"I promise Momma." _

_The woman hugged the child and smiled tears of joy and relief over finding her lost child. _

I couldn't breathe. It felt as if my lungs were going to burn. I began to gasp for air. Taking in every smal breath I could.

_"You promised me Alexandria. You promised me." _

_Mother? _No, I could not believe it. _I must be dying. _

That idea did not bother me. In fact, I welcomed it. What was the point in living when all of my family and friends were dead?

"_Alexandria! Come back to me!" _

My mother's voice grew louder and louder. Repeating the same words without stopping.

"No! I can't! I killed you!"

Her voice grew louder. I screamed.

"Please! Just let me die!"

I meant it. I wanted to die. I wanted to be with my family. I wanted the pain to end.

I stopped gasping, allowing death to overtake me.

I always thought death would be peaceful. Free of pain and sorrow. If that was true, then why did I feel pain in my body and the same sorrow in my heart?

I tried to open my eyes. I had to force them to open slowly. The light poured into my eyes and burned them. Once they finally adjusted, I moved my head slowly to the left.

I was not dead. No, in fact I was still in Mirkwood. However, I was not in a cell but rather a luxurious room. I wouldn't know where to begin with describing it. The people of Nosse never had such luxuries as these. Many of us slept of the ground.

I heard a small rustling to my right. I carefully turned my head to meet two rather large elf-soldiers asleep standing beside of the bed. One of the elves held a chain that was attached to a medal clam around my right leg.

"Where am I?"

"You fainted on your way to meet the king. The king Thranduil has been merciful to you and provided you with the best healers. You should be thankful. If it were me in charge of you, you would have been killed for attacking the king! Look at what you did to my hand!" He raised his right hand to reveal a deep cut scar that spread from one end of his hand to the other. Not to much of a big deal if you ask me, but I still get bad for it.

I was going to explain to them that it wasn't my intention to hurt their king. However, I did not owe them one. They probably wouldn't have believed me anyway. If I hadn't known me, I wouldn't have believed myself.

"The king has given us orders to keep you from being killed or from escaping but he didn't say anything about a little pain." He placed his hand on mine. I pulled it back but the other guard pulled my hand back and lifted it into the air. The guard with the scar took my hand from the other and twisted it backwards.

The pain was unbelievable. I screamed, but not just because of the pain. I could feel my second begin to take over.

"No! Stop! Please!" The elves laughed.

When I was just about to give up fighting her, an arrow shot into the guards hand allowing me to free mine and the guard screamed in horror. I breathed to calm myself down as my second relinquished slowly.

I looked to see who had shot the arrow. It was an elf I had seen before, he was the one who arrested me in the forest. Why would he spare me pain now?

"The King has ordered you too protect the prisoner! You call this protection!" He walked over to thre side of the bed

"I'm sorry your highness, but she tried to kill the king! And she injured my hand! It has a deep scar!" _Your highness? He must me the King'_s _son. He does look a lot like him. They have the same blue ey- What!No! Stop thinking Alex! _

"Yes, and now you have two. Leave, both of you. I will watch the prisoner!" Legolas snatched the chain attached to my leg.

"Yes your highness." The guards bowed and rushed out the injured guard clutching his hand as he went.

After they left, the door was shut and silence filled the room.

I looked at the King's son. He stared straight ahead at the door. After a few minutes, I decided to thank him.

"Thank y-"

"Save your gratitude. I did not do it for you. My father has ordered your protection. Though I don't know why. I will obey this order."

The prince never once looked at me. I stayed silent the rest of the time he was there not wanting to agitate him.

About an hour later the door opened and my eyes met the one who currently held me from freedom. The king did not wear his antler crown but rather a silver circulet about his head that was no less authoritative and beautiful.

The King never looked at me. He walked with grace to his son and spoke to him in his language. After speaking for a moment, the prince laid down the chain and left.

The king walked over to the great fireplace. His back turned away from me. _How does he trust me? _I thought. _I almost killed him. _I sat up waiting for him to speak.

"You do not understand our language, do you?" The king asked.

"No. Your majesty. I do not."

The king turned back to look at me. "But you are an elf?"

"I am only half elf."

The king nodded and turned back around.

"Why are you treating me like this? I tried to kill you."

The King turned back to me and began to walk "Everyone in my kingdom has heared of the girl whose hair changed from brown to white. Who nearly overpowered 15 guards. Who tries to assasinate me. And all of my council members have asked me why I have kept you alive." The king stopped at my bed.

"So, Why have you?" I looked him in the eyes.

He stared at me for a moment but then turned is head forward.

"I have visited the South countries many times in my long life. Many of the people I have met in the past were common people. Men, Wizards, Women, Elves. However, some of them were _strange_." He emphasized that word as he looked at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever been to the southern kingdoms?"

"I was traveling from the North, your majesty, when I was brought here."

"That is not what I asked you."

I looked away. "Yes, I have been in the South before but not for a long time." I looked back at the King. "I don't see how this is important to you."

"I do not think you are in the predicament to question me. I could have easily killed you or had you killed and I still can!"

The King turned and walked back to the fireplace.

"I did not mean to be disrespectful. I just do not understand why me having been in the South before is important to you."

The King said nothing. Leaving an awkward tension in the room. I wished for someone to interrupt us, to end the silence.

Finally he spoke, " You will stay in this room as prisoner, instead of the dungeon. Lord Elrond will arrive in two days. He would like to meet with you." He began to walk out of the room, but just before he left he turned and looked me in the eyes.

His eyes were not filled with anger or revenge. No, they almost seemed concerned. _No. That's an insane idea. That's probably his usual look or maybe I am misreading him. _

" I will send the healer to check you. Do not do anything to get yourself killed."

With that, he left. Leaving me alone to think about what had just happened.

_The way he acted was strange. Almost as if he knows me somehow, but that can not be! I have never met King Thranduil! Does he know **what **I am? Maybe, he is over 10,000 years old. It is very likely he has heard of my kind before. I do not think he knows for sure. But he is suspicious. That's probably why he is bringing Lord Elrond to see me! I have to keep my second hidden! If they find out who I am and what I've done-_

A knock on the door broke me from my thoughts. After a moment, the door opened and a dark haired she-elf walked in carrying a satchel.

"Good. You are awake. King Thranduil has sent me to check you. You ran a fever for 2 days, but it seems to be slowing now." She said as she placed her hand on my forehead. _2 days! I was asleep for 2 days! _

_"_Do you feel any pain?"

"No."

"Do you feel cold or faint?"

"No. I feel fine."

The she-elf nodded, "I think you just had a small fever. Perhaps from fear. You will be fine." _Fear? I am not afraid. _

I decided not to confront the she-elf. "Thank you."

She nodded once again and turned to leave.

"May I have your name?"

She turned with a confused look upon her flawless face. Eventually, she smiled, "My name is Galvavana."

"I am Alexandria. You may call me Alex, if you like."

"Yes, Alex. Please let the guards know if you need me. I will arrive as soon as I can."

Galvavana smiled at me one last time and then left.

I smiled as I layer back onto the soft bed. _"_I have made a few acquaintances at least. Even if I die here, maybe someone will remember me as a friend."

_However, little did she know that there was already a certain elf in Mirkwood who thought of her often. More often then they would like. _


	5. Chapter5

To be a King is to hold a great responsibility. Holding responsible before anything else.

That was one thing Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, knew very well. He had put being king of Mirkwood before his son and before his late wife. Therefore, Thranduil could not understand why he thought of his new prisoner so much.

_She is just a criminal from the Northern lands. _He tried to tell himself, but still he thought about her. Even though he did not know much about her. He had not even known the woman's name until Tauriel overheard her talking to those dreadful dwarves and then revealed it to him.

The whole of his council had questioned why he had not put the woman to death. Thranduil did not give them an answer. Truly, he did not have one himself.

However, the day of their first meeting. Just before Alexandria had tried to kill him. The king noticed that there was fear in Alexandria's eyes. As if she actually feared what she was about to do. Then something happened that shocked the king and made him realize who Alexandria might be.

Her eyes turned from their brilliant blue to a eerie purple. Her face then became full of anger and vengeance. It was as if Thranduil was looking at another person.

She had managed to injure a few guards before they got her to the ground. It was after having sent her to the dungeon that Thranduil thought on what had happened and came to the conclusion that Alexandria did not want to kill the king or hurt the guards. He believed that some evil force inside of her made her do it.

Thranduil has always been known as the king of ice. However, even he wouldn't kill someone he thought may somehow be innocent.

Thranduil has visited the Southern lands a few times in his long life. Once when he was only 2,000 years old still a young prince, The young Thranduil had intentionally wondered away from his father and their company while they were traveling in the South. At that time, the strain of being King was not upon him and he felt free to do many things.

It was then, that Thranduil came upon a very peculiar village. Some of the people looked rather normal. However, Thranduil noticed that the people who were training in weaponry had wild eyes. Reds, and oranges, and bizarre blues and a few even had **violet **eyes. These were not ordinary people.

Thranduil did not approach the village. He would have if it had not been for his father calling for him.

He told himself that he would go back one day. To find out who these people were. However, his father was killed a few years after that and Thranduil was made king of Mirkwood. The little village in the South never crossed his mind again, not until he met Alexandria.

When he saw her eyes change to violet, the memory of the little village came back to him. _She probably isn't from that village or people, _Thranduil thought, _but it is worth trying._

He sent a letter to the Elrond Lord of Rivendele about Alexandria's strange behavior because Lord Elrond was older and seemed to know more about the secret villages and people of the land. Lord Elrond replied speedily for Thranduil to hold off any executions until he had seen her.

Thranduil only hoped he could keep Alexandria from harming herself or himself until then.

Hey guys- Shot chapter I know but I wanted to make up for not posting like I said I might last week. Hope you all enjoy it. Love you all. GOD bless!


End file.
